


Sin

by beautifulloserha



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 极度狗血OOC，可能会引起不适，善用退出功能
Relationships: 夏宇豪/邱子轩, 夏邱 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

夏宇豪没办法冷静。

邱子轩坐在床沿，局促不安。他当然应该不安，他身上甚至还有陈家均信息素的味道！发情期事故。如果他没有男朋友，这当然只是一场事故。可是他有。对夏宇豪而言，这就是一场灾难。

他能够从邱子轩身上闻到其他Alpha的味道，自己留在他身上的临时标记虽然还在，却被冲淡了不少。

邱子轩低着头，发情期刚结束所以一脸疲惫。但他镜片后眼角湿润绯红，衬衫领子扣得严严实实也露出一点鲜红吻痕，春色不减。

夏宇豪热血上头，Alpha的本能叫嚣着怒火，占有欲如一只猛兽冲出樊笼。他上前两步，将邱子轩按在床上，用力撕开他的衬衣，扣子绷了一地。

陈家均残留在这个Omega身上的信息素简直就是明晃晃的挑衅。

邱子轩被他突然按倒，本能想要挣扎，手动了动，触及夏宇豪泛着血丝的眼神，便僵住了。

他很愧疚。如果不是他不小心弄丢抑制剂，就不会出现发情期事故。他没有立场责怪家均，也能够理解宇豪的愤怒。一个Omega会发情并没有错，但弄丢抑制剂就是他自己的过失。

敞开的衬衣下是布满欢爱痕迹的皮肤。邱子轩肤色偏白，肌肉精瘦，那些红色的吻痕从锁骨一直蜿蜒到腹部，隐没在裤腰下。夏宇豪的手指按上去，将一枚红痕按成青紫。钝痛让邱子轩低叫一声，嗓音还微微沙哑。  
夏宇豪表情冷酷，眼里又怒火中烧。邱子轩开始害怕了，手指颤抖，信息素散发出淡淡的恐惧气息。

夏宇豪当然察觉到了，他冷笑：“你害怕我？你怎么敢害怕我？我才是你的Alpha！”

他一把脱下邱子轩的裤子，手指毫不犹豫地伸入后穴，那里虽然干涩，但很热很软，夏宇豪怒得在他肩上咬了一口。

“痛！好痛！”邱子轩扭着腰躲避，但根本躲不开在他体内刮蹭的手指。以往，他们做爱的时候，夏宇豪都做足了润滑，刚进入时动作轻柔小心。邱子轩还是第一次被人这么野蛮地打开。他无措地抓着夏宇豪的手臂，像是漂浮在大海上抓住一根浮木。

他仿佛没有意识到，正是夏宇豪带给他这种撕裂般的疼痛。

毕竟是几个小时前才使用过的甬道，即使不曾充足润滑，也没有流血受伤。夏宇豪掰开他的腿折在胸前，毫无怜惜地进入。邱子轩只是死死咬着自己的唇，发情期过去了，他不会因为粗鲁的对待而动情，身体只感受到痛和涨。

是惩罚。邱子轩恍惚地想，他的Alpha在惩罚他。从夏宇豪的信息素里，他甚至可以感知到流淌在愤怒下面的朦胧恨意。

Alpha的生物本能。该死的领地意识！

夏宇豪深埋在他体内，怒张的青筋抵着敏感点勃勃跳动。他俯身想要吻他的耳朵，又停下，说：“你身上都是别人的味道。”

邱子轩呜咽一声，羞愤欲死。红色从他修长的脖子一直攀到耳根，就在夏宇豪的眼皮子底下。

他开始抽插了，挺直了背，双手掐住邱子轩劲瘦的腰。动作大开大阖，又有点漫不经心。他的注意力不在和邱子轩的性事上，而在邱子轩的表情上。他的Omega咬着自己的指节，偏过头不敢看他，黑发散落在枕头上。

邱子轩以往不这样。邱子轩会环住他的脖子，表情沉醉，在做爱的时候努力啄吻他的嘴唇。

夏宇豪更用力地捅进去，顶端触到一片可疑的柔软缝隙。邱子轩尖叫一声，整个身体都绷紧了，喃喃着：“不要……别……”。

但他的Alpha不为所动。夏宇豪双手死死按住邱子轩的腰，不顾他的拒绝，强硬地破开生殖腔的入口，进入一处更为紧致湿热的甬道。邱子轩的腰弹了弹，喘息着，眼里水光澜澜，身前一直半软不硬的性器居然彻底站了起来。

即使他疼得瑟瑟发抖。

这是夏宇豪从未进去过的地方。他们没有用Alpha和Omega的方式做过爱，因为本来是约定等他进入大学再真正标记的。但现在夏宇豪不想等了，他早就该标记邱子轩，而不是等发情期事故了再来后悔。

“他有填满你这里吗？”夏宇豪在他耳边问，挺腰进入更深的地方。那里面温暖的泉水包裹着他，荡漾着，在阴茎抽插的时候顺着甬道溢出来。

“他有在你里面成结吗？”夏宇豪突然狠狠捣弄生殖腔里面，后槽牙咬得咯吱响。Omega柔软的内里温驯地包裹他，吸附他，明明是从未体验过的无上快感，可只要想到这里被别的Alpha进入过，夏宇豪的胸口就绞成一团。生疼。

邱子轩也疼。他使劲摇头，被夏宇豪干得在床单上一耸一耸，他想否认，张开嘴却连话也说不完就折断在齿间，只能发出无意义的哭喊和尖吟。他面色潮红，身体习惯了Alpha粗大的阴茎后快感就鲜明起来，如一把雪亮匕首剖开他的身体。

在一场以惩罚为目的的性事里获得快感真的很下贱。邱子轩吸了吸鼻子，脆弱极了。他想要叫夏宇豪停手，但他又很明白，这个Alpha不会理会他的请求。

夏宇豪让羞辱的快感淤积在他体内，用信息素和暴烈的力量将他送上高潮边缘。邱子轩十指无力，徒劳无功地抓挠夏宇豪的手臂。他感觉自己快要高潮了，他快要崩溃了，他不想要这样的高潮。

夏宇豪握住了他蓄势待发的阴茎，堵住铃口揉捏，过载的快感变成疼痛。邱子轩浑身汗津津的，唇色鲜红，微微张开，分明是在呼痛。

“疼吗？”夏宇豪缓慢揉弄他身前的性器，腰也一挺一挺，在他敏感的生殖腔内摩擦。“你看你，不是说疼吗？为什么还是想高潮了呢？”

歪斜的镜片后，邱子轩死死闭上眼，沉默不语，只是小口小口地快速喘息。偏偏呼吸间全是夏宇豪极具攻击性的信息素，满满填进肺里。

夏宇豪不在乎他说不说话，只是按自己的步调肆意使用Omega的身体。他退出来，将邱子轩翻过去，让他趴跪在床上，又从身后煽情地进入他。这个姿势能进得更深，生殖腔蠕动着收缩，体液顺着大腿根涓涓往下流。

邱子轩身前挺翘，硬到极致紧贴着小腹，被夏宇豪重新握在掌心，不让他释放。他被快感逼到悬崖边缘，脑子里全是那句“不是说疼吗？为什么还是想高潮了呢”。

为什么？为什么？自然因为那是夏宇豪。

进入他的是夏宇豪的阴茎，围绕他的是夏宇豪的信息素，抚摸他的是夏宇豪的手指。

虽然发情期的Omega会丧失理智，但发情期结束他依然能记起所有。他不喜欢被夏宇豪之外的人进入，也不喜欢被夏宇豪以外的信息素侵略。所以，即使他的Alpha此刻十分粗暴，但对他而言依然是一种抚慰。

他爱他，他喜欢和他有肌肤之亲。他希望夏宇豪能覆盖掉其他人的痕迹。

邱子轩艰难地回过头，眼睛红红的，身体已经在高潮的临界点抽搐颤抖。那是一个哀伤的，索吻的眼神，透过朦胧泪光看着夏宇豪的脸。

“我爱你……”邱子轩哭喊：“我爱你！”

夏宇豪只觉五脏六腑都移了位，身为Alpha的愤怒和身为邱子轩爱人的悲伤搅和在一起，沉甸甸压在心脏上。

你爱我？你怎么能在身上残留其他Alpha信息素的时候说爱我呢！

夏宇豪委屈地快要哭出来。

他操得更狠，脱口而出：“我不要了。”他松开束缚邱子轩的手指：“我不要你的爱了！”

那一瞬间邱子轩甚至懵了一秒，表情空白。但身体在思维之前作出反应，瞬间高潮了。因为刚刚度过发情期，所以精液稀薄，透明粘稠的前列腺液打湿了床单。

泪水从他怔怔盯着墙壁的眼睛里砸下。夏宇豪捏着他的下巴，强迫他看向自己：“你看，没有爱的性也能让你高潮。”

这就是Omega。夏宇豪咽下这后半句话。不知为什么，邱子轩明明仍是空白着一张脸，但就是让他感到，身下人已经不能承受更多的言语了。

紧接着，邱子轩开始拼命挣扎。沉默着，咬住自己的哽咽，用尽最后的力气想从他身下爬出去。

夏宇豪还锲在他的生殖腔里，轻易就镇压了体力不支的邱子轩。Omega的反抗刺激到了他体内Alpha的部分。夏宇豪粗鲁地将他拖回来，不顾邱子轩的感受，阴茎狠狠往里捣。几下之后，便开始成结。

生殖腔被逐渐膨大的结锁住，涨疼从体内蔓延到整个下半身。邱子轩惊恐得心跳都过速，他以为自己在尖叫，其实只发出了几声微弱的气音。夏宇豪射精时完全追随本能，咬破了邱子轩后颈的腺体，在他充满绝望的信息素里彻底标记了他。

他知道邱子轩在哭。

但邱子轩终于真正是他的Omega了。

虽然他不知道还能不能和邱子轩继续在一起——他体内Alpha的部分，依然无法释怀。

标记之后，两人的信息素彻底融合在一起，激起新一轮猛烈的情欲。夏宇豪将瘫在床单上默默流泪的邱子轩捞起来，把他禁锢在怀里进入他。邱子轩不再抵抗了，但也不配合，低垂着目光，任由他的Alpha抱着他上下颠簸。

他的灵魂和肉体撕裂了，快感从交合的地方一波波涌上，但始终无法触及他的思想。他很疲惫，性爱渐渐成为一种充满刺激性的折磨。但如果此刻有一面镜子，他就会看见自己的脸上出现了类似于渴求的表情。

他被标记了。他在渴求自己的Alpha。

在经历了两次身心俱疲的高潮之后，他的性器甚至无法完全硬起来，却从顶端不断流出透明的体液。他的生殖腔从未那么湿过，潮吹时死死咬着Alpha的结，让精液浇灌在深处，快感延绵不断。他失去了对身体的控制权，最后一次高潮时，他双腿大开被夏宇豪从背后抱在怀里，甚至射出了尿液。

但这和发情期又是不同的，从始至终，他都可以理智而清醒地审视自己，也审视夏宇豪——一个处于极端愤怒、冲动、混乱状态的Alpha。

这个Alpha很有可能在永久标记他的第二天就抛弃他。

理性带来的痛苦直到邱子轩被干晕过去才结束。

第二天他醒来，还睡在夏宇豪的小床上。身上满是干涸的体液，暴露在初升的阳光下。

邱子轩摸了摸后颈，摸到一个清晰的咬痕。

而夏宇豪不见踪影。


	2. Chapter 2

“发情期是正常的生理现象，身为Omega不必为此感到羞耻、紧张。在座各位业已成年，只需做好安全措施，便可以与自己的Alpha一起度过发情期。单身也没关系，都21世纪了，能够提供信息素抚慰效果的小道具数不胜数。我看到有人在笑，好的，我想你们比我这个老古董要了解得多……”

阳光洒满讲堂，大学Omega保护协会组织的例行演讲刚进行十分钟邱子轩就坐不下去了。他本来不想来的，但每个系都要抽两个Omega来签到，这次很不幸抽中了他的学号。

当讲台上开始普及避孕知识时，邱子轩的手机震了震。他打开一看，是夏宇豪。

在讲台边控制PPT的林肃目光始终跟随着一无所觉的邱子轩，发现他只看了一眼手机，表情就忽然变了。那双好看的眉微微一蹙，心神不定地咬了咬嘴唇。

发着微光的手机屏幕上是夏宇豪简短的信息：“我晚上过来。”

邱子轩习惯性地抬手触碰后领衣料下的腺体。上次夏宇豪过来找他是六天前，标记齿痕上重叠新齿痕，青紫还未完全消褪。

邱子轩回复他：“我晚上有课”。夏宇豪的消息过了半小时才到，十分固执：“我等你。”

邱子轩只好叹口气。

离那次发情期事故已经过去两年。邱子轩大二，夏宇豪也考上附近的大学。他们似乎是分手了——没有人会将这种半死不活只会上床的关系称为情侣——但标记仍在。有时候夏宇豪会来找他，不顾邱子轩的拒绝和他滚上床。被标记连接在一起的AO会对彼此有特殊的吸引力——刻在基因里的繁殖本能。

每一次，邱子轩都想要拒绝他。每一次，信息素都让他的拒绝成为笑话。

夏宇豪这两年变了很多。邱子轩隐隐约约知道， 他在有标记的情况下还尝试交过男女朋友，但时间都不长。有时候邱子轩甚至会自暴自弃地希望他真的能找到一个合适的Omega，他们就都能解脱了。

夏宇豪即使在这种情况下也不愿取消他们之间的标记——这样的占有欲已经超过了Alpha的平均水平，甚至称得上病态了。

邱子轩还不想将自己一团糟的感情生活诉诸Omega保护协会，以此取得手术抹除标记的资格。夏宇豪可能会因此被追责，他不愿闹到这一步。

演讲结束。邱子轩收拾好东西，准备离开。却在路过讲台时被人叫住，抬头就见一个男性Alpha友善的微笑，请求他帮忙捡滚落讲台的中性笔。

举手之劳。邱子轩拾起那支笔，还给他。

“谢谢。我叫林肃，今年大二，在Omega保护协会做学生助理。”

邱子轩露出一个礼貌的微笑：“邱子轩，也是大二。”

“欸你要去吃饭吗？一起走吧！我朋友居然先溜了！”林肃装模作样探头往里瞧了两眼。其实根本就没有什么“朋友”。

面对一个陌生Alpha突如其来的搭讪，邱子轩第一反应就是拒绝：“不好意思，我晚上有课，准备去三食堂吃饭，我们恐怕不同路。”

林肃却一脸惊喜：“那正好！我也有课，一起吧一起吧！”说着就跳下讲台，笑容灿烂到晃眼。

邱子轩心想，刚刚应该说自己不想去吃饭的。但还是和林肃并肩走了出去。

林肃非常健谈，路上都在不停说话，让邱子轩想到了贺承恩。想到贺承恩，就恍惚了一下。那次发情期事故是发生在集训地，几乎所有队员都心知肚明。之后邱子轩和球队的联系就断了，尤其是和陈家均。他倒不是责怪什么，他知道家均也非常愧疚。他只是不知道该如何面对。

最后就只和贺承恩一个人还有来往，但他去了台中念书，也很久不见了。

林肃发现邱子轩在走神，但假装没看见。这个高挑忧郁的Omega比他预想的还要沉默寡言。在食堂吃饭的时候，为了寻找话题，他甚至开始讲Omega协会的事。结果邱子轩停下筷子，表情从温和变得冷淡，提醒他：“食不言。”

林肃才没那么听话，他可能只安静了三分钟就又开始叽里呱啦。

“跟你说，这次请来讲座的老师真的很厉害！他参与策划了六十年前的Omega运动，如今八十高龄依然很活跃，简直想向他请教一下养生秘方了。不过我是Alpha，又单身，就不太懂你们Omega的一些事。我是觉得很厉害啦，但你觉得咧？他今天的讲座你听了吧，感觉怎么样？”

邱子轩点点头，又摇摇头。没说话。

发情期是正常的生理现象，不需要为此感到羞耻、紧张？

是正常的生理现象没错，但也是每个Omega的原罪吧。造物主究竟是抱着各种心情在Omega的身体里种下发情期这样煎熬的地狱的？还每个月一轮回。邱子轩咬着青菜，心想等他死后上天堂，一定要好好质问一下这位任意妄为的神。

吃完饭，两人走进教学楼。本以为可以和林肃说拜拜，结果这家伙跟着他坐进了教室，还一脸无辜：“我选修了这门啊！”

老师点名的时候，花名册上居然真有他。

这门课本来就是从第8周才开始上，今天是第一次。未免也太巧了。

上课的时候林肃终于安静了。邱子轩一边认认真真做笔记，一边在老师讲课的间隙神游天外。

比如：今晚夏宇豪要来，套子上次就用完了。还没来得及去买。

结果念什么来什么。快下课的时候，邱子轩目光从窗外一滑，就看见一个熟悉的身影站在花坛边。两人目光在夜色中相遇，夏宇豪率先偏开了头。

“他是谁？”林肃冲楼下努努嘴，压低声音问。

邱子轩抠着笔盖，犹豫两秒才答：“学弟”。

低下头的邱子轩没发现林肃的目光落在他身上，满满都是毫不掩饰的关怀与担忧。

下课后，邱子轩要走，林肃突然正经起来：“你知道，Omega保护协会能做到很多事吧？”

邱子轩：“什么？”

“如果碰到什么麻烦，就来找我。”林肃递给他一张写着电话号码的小纸条，目送邱子轩离开教室。

花坛边，猩红的烟头在夏宇豪指尖闪烁。一丝烟味夹杂着蠢蠢欲动的信息素，在暗夜里幽幽浮动。他其实不常抽烟，但只要是来见邱子轩就忍不住。

他知道邱子轩不喜欢烟味。邱子轩厌恶什么，他就控制不住自己偏偏要去做什么。就像他知道邱子轩厌恶那个标记，厌恶这种不清不楚的床上关系，厌恶被信息素支配。

可邱子轩不说。

即使厌恶到极致，他也不会向自己表达。邱子轩冷漠又目中无人，也许只有在后半夜才会热情一点。

两人一前一后，回到邱子轩的租住的公寓，各怀心事。一进门，还来不及开灯，夏宇豪的身体便覆盖上来。两人的信息素早就不分彼此，先一步在室内交缠碰撞。邱子轩被他抵在墙上，一双手熟练地钻进衣内，带着蹂躏抚弄过小腹腰间敏感的皮肤。他膝盖发软，夏宇豪的肩膀就在眼前。可他不想抱。

也不知是在倔强些什么。黑暗中，邱子轩无声冷笑。

夏宇豪将他抵在墙上做了一次，没有在生殖腔成结。然后他把邱子轩抱回床上，面对面地进入他。借窗外昏黄的灯光，邱子轩的脸柔和又朦胧。只是眼睛盯着虚空的某一点，从来不看他。夏宇豪已经不会为此有什么情绪波动了，他只是更有力的顶撞那里面，强硬地打开生殖腔。邱子轩的脸果然就转过来，眉头紧蹙，唇又湿又红，表情欢愉而痛苦。

“不要……疼……”

疼痛仿佛是性的一部分。Alpha的本能就是侵略与破坏。尤其这个Alpha并不怎么体贴，信息素里掺杂着隐隐约约的火药味。邱子轩不明白他为什么总是在愤怒，总是不满足。他放弃搞懂夏宇豪的想法了，就像夏宇豪在标记他时毫不犹豫地舍弃了他的爱。

无论如何，邱子轩的身体已经很习惯。完全进入后，疼痛就被酥麻酸痒所取代，如果夏宇豪不动，空虚会沿着尾椎骨往上爬。他的信息素在他的Alpha面前完全敞开，从中传达出的信息总是让邱子轩无地自容，羞耻得脚趾都染上粉色，紧紧蜷缩在一起。

在床上的第二次做得比较激烈，夏宇豪在生殖腔成结了，就射在里面。邱子轩这时已经支撑不住，眼皮重似千斤，一沾枕头就睡死过去。夏宇豪起身去冲了个澡，一看时间已经12点半。室友给他发了信息，先是问他今晚回不回，要不要给他留门。后来就戏谑得问他又在哪里风流快活。

“回，给我留门。”

夏宇豪放下手机，擦了擦头发开始换衣服。邱子轩这里有两套他的换洗衣物，也不知是什么时候留下的。

室友的回讯很快，按捺不住一颗八卦之心：“都这么晚了还回？！哪位美人这么有魄力啊，睡完就赶你走？哈哈哈我得认识一下。”

夏宇豪一条简讯打得咬牙切齿：“是我的Omega！”

那边顿时怂兮兮没回音了。

夏宇豪有标记过的Omega不是什么秘密，他没有遮遮掩掩。但他有段时间疯狂换交往对象也是众所周知。很明显，他和他那位Omega之间有什么问题，问题还不小。所以同学室友都不敢随便八卦，生怕踩雷。

此时邱子轩已经睡得很沉，信息素完全沉静平和了，闻起来就很“邱子轩”。

他修长的裸体被深色床单衬得好似一尊雕像，夏宇豪盯着他微微起伏的胸口，视线一路滑到湿润的小腹。

他又射在里面。

夏宇豪咽了口唾沫，移开目光，顺手将薄被盖在邱子轩身上，静悄悄地转身离开。

第二天，邱子轩睡到自然醒。他上午没课，因此在屋里下了碗面，吃完才出门，慢悠悠往学校走。路过家附近的药店时，拐进去买了安全套和避孕药。


	3. Chapter 3

邱子轩没想到，他刚出药店门口，就迎面撞上一个熟人：林肃。林肃倒不怎么吃惊，目光从邱子轩提着的塑料袋上一晃而过，深深看了他一眼。  
“你也住这附近？”邱子轩很讶异。这片小区离学校不算近，很少有本校学生住在这里。林肃点头：“你等等我，我们一起去学校”。说完不等邱子轩拒绝，就闪进药店。再出来时手里也提着一个塑料袋，直接塞到邱子轩手里。

“什么啊？”邱子轩打开一瞧，脸“唰”一下红透了。  
林肃摸了摸鼻子，他也是第一次给Omega买避孕药：“这个牌子的比较温和。嗯……你买的那个，吃多了不好，可能会激素紊乱，影响发情期。”

邱子轩警惕地后退两步：“你怎么知道我买了什么？”

“你别误会啊！我没恶意。”林肃生怕他以为自己是什么图谋不轨的跟踪狂，连忙解释：“一个月前我路过，看到你从药店出来，被停在旁边的自行车绊了一下。那时候袋子里的东西洒出来了，没错吧？”

邱子轩想了想，好像是有这么一回事。

“那是我第一次见你。接着是上周，我又看到你从药店出来。一般不会有人这么频繁去药店，即使是Omega。抑制剂买一瓶也够用半年。可能是职业病吧，我就记住你了。然后就是昨天，我在讲座上第三次看到你，我们又上同一门课。”林肃笑了：“是不是很有缘？”

邱子轩没说话，但神色已经不那么戒备了。他看了看手里的两只塑料袋，一起塞进背包。

林肃忍不住多嘴：“不戴套的Alpha都是渣A！”说完又自觉失言，捂住嘴巴小心翼翼地觑一眼邱子轩是什么表情。

邱子轩被他逗出一点笑意，轻声道了句谢。

林肃便放松下来：“这样的A友就应该立马踹掉！”

“嗯……是前A友。”邱子轩补充：“分手两年了。”

“他纠缠你？起诉他啊！”

“……”

邱子轩强行岔开话题：“你下午有课？”

两人边聊天边走路，平时只要三十分钟的路程足足走了四十五分钟。到教学区后，连脸书都互相加上了。林肃很会聊天，由于在Omega协会做助理，所以装了一肚子狗血八点档，讲起来还挺有趣。两人分开之后，邱子轩的心情直接多云转晴。在茶水间吞药片的时候，也拿林肃买的替换了他自己的。

每周林肃和邱子轩还要一同上两次课，一来二去，就成了朋友。平时会一起吃饭，互抄笔记。Omega协会那边忙的时候，邱子轩还会半推半就地帮他签到。

如果不是因为林肃清楚他还在和前男友上床，邱子轩可能会以为林肃想追他。

AO之间有真正的友谊吗？邱子轩持肯定答案，贺承恩就是个Alpha。

可惜，在这个问题上，他的新朋友观点正好相反。

之前林肃说他常吃的避孕药可能会影响发情期，结果一语成谶。邱子轩发现不对时已经晚了，来不及再去交请假条。他反锁了房门，关上所有窗户，先吞两粒抑制剂控制发情强度，又在床头柜上准备好一大瓶饮用水，惴惴不安。

这次发情期整整提前了两周，以前从来没有出现过这样的情况。

想了想，邱子轩还是拨通了林肃的手机。今晚有他俩一起上的课，老师查人又严，可以的话最好递个请假条。不然到时候出勤率影响学分，未免太冤。

才响了一声，手机就接通了。林肃听起来很兴奋：“子轩你第一次打我电话耶！”

“呃，有事请你帮忙。晚上能不能替我递个请假条？我不太舒服。”

“不舒服？你怎么了？去医院了吗？”

“没。不用。”邱子轩揉揉太阳穴，体温已经开始逐渐升高，头也晕晕的。

“那……”林肃猛然醒悟：“你……你一个人？”

邱子轩淡淡嗯了一声。

一个人，一直都是他一个人。

林肃轻咳一声：“我说过的，有麻烦就来找我。这句话现在也算数。”

“哈？”邱子轩愣住了。但林肃立马就慌慌张张地改口：“我……对不起！但我不是开玩笑的！我晚上帮你请假。”

电话挂断了。

邱子轩呆呆看着暗下去的屏幕，心脏涌上一股难以名状的酸涩。

半分钟后，他猛得将手机掷出去，整个人滑坐在地毯上，将脸埋在膝盖里。

一个肯向他伸出援手的Alpha，居然不是他自己的Alpha！邱子轩摸着后颈，指甲快要掐进那个永恒的齿印。

两年前，标记后的第一次发情期，他真的有找过夏宇豪。之前他们一直都没有见面，但因为这个标记，邱子轩还是打了电话给他。没有哪个Alpha会让他自己的Omega独自度过发情期！被标记之前的Omega还能使用抑制剂，可标记之后？抑制剂顶多能当维生素片嚼一嚼——聊胜于无。

可夏宇豪没有来。

——“发情期的时候，就算不是我也没差吧？”

邱子轩就完全明白了。

夏宇豪依然介怀，他心里朦胧的恨意甚至让他不愿面对进入发情期的自己。

不是他选择成为Omega的，不是他想要成为Omega的。这不是他的错。可夏宇豪说的的确是事实。对于Omega而言，发情期时不管是不是那个特定的Alpha，真的都没差。

人的灵性总会服膺于那两天的生物本能，像一个锁定在基因里的诅咒。

邱子轩恨这份耻辱，可他无能为力。

完全进入发情期的邱子轩没注意，躺在墙角的手机屏幕亮起来了。夏宇豪在给他打电话，十分钟内打了六次，直到最后一点电池消耗殆尽，自动关机。

半小时后，夏宇豪喘着粗气敲响邱子轩的房门，急得火烧眉毛。邱子轩很少不接电话，手机也从不关机，他真的怕邱子轩是出了什么事。

邱子轩的房门自然是敲不开的，但他把楼上房东太太敲出来了。夏宇豪连忙请她拿备用钥匙开开门，好说歹说才让她信了自己真的是邱子轩的Alpha。

一进屋，夏宇豪就先闻到一丝若有若无的香甜。他往里走了两步，叫邱子轩的名字，听到卧室里穿来一点声音。他尝试着扭了扭门把手，但房门反锁了，他进不去。

虽然他从来不在邱子轩的发情期出现，但对这个时间点他一向很清楚。因为发情期的时候，邱子轩就会直接以身体不舒服为由拒绝他过来。

今天本来不应该是邱子轩的发情期，但总比出其他事要好。

夏宇豪站在门外，暗暗松了口气。

从门缝里渗出来的一点Omega信息素极其香甜，仿佛带着软勾子在勾动夏宇豪的小腹。他后退两步，脸色开始不好看。转身想要离开，又被一声从门板那边传来的尖吟定在原地。

邱子轩在喊他的名字。

夏宇豪……

夏宇豪。

泣音、呻吟、完全的哭腔。

邱子轩可能感受到了他的信息素。

夏宇豪才发现，他从踏进这间屋子的第一步起就在不自觉地散发信息素。

如果邱子轩闻到的是另一个Alpha的信息素，那他现在叫的，又会是谁的名字呢？

夏宇豪忍不住去想，去问。

他知道自己的味道会让陷入发情期的邱子轩好受一点，于是黑着脸倚门而坐，曲起右膝，抖着手点燃一根烟。

他真的恨。他恨Omega的发情期，他恨这种纯粹生理的欲望。Alpha的领地意识和Omega的生育本能大概是上帝针对全人类的恶作剧。这个世界上大概只有Beta是无罪的，是神明的宠儿。

夏宇豪无数次想回到两年前，回到邱子轩的发情事故之前，在一切还能挽回的时候将他抱回家，温柔而甜蜜地标记他。

夏宇豪就会是邱子轩的世界里，最特别的那个人。他是他的爱人，唯一的伴侣。他们会逃过一劫，好像世事本该如此，不必面临这般艰难的拷问。

可惜，木已成舟。

夏宇豪在邱子轩门外坐了一夜，手边积了一堆烟蒂。他听着门内的动静渐渐微弱，那一丝溜出来的，格外勾人的信息素也渐渐散去。天光微露，出租屋重又陷入一片寂静。

夏宇豪站起身，进厨房鼓捣了半个多小时，将煎蛋和白粥用保温盒装好放在餐桌上，才轻手轻脚地离开。

临近中午，邱子轩是在地毯上醒过来的。站起来的时候他膝盖开始抗议，小腿抽筋又疼又麻，不敢沾地。于是只好扶着柜子等它缓过来，才拖着疲惫的身体进浴室。

洗漱完，换好衣服，邱子轩拉开房门，先看到地板上一小撮烟蒂。

他表情一滞，突然意识到陪伴他一夜的Alpha信息素原来不是幻觉。

跨过烟蒂，邱子轩想去厨房随便弄点什么吃，却一眼看到餐桌上那个粉蓝色的保温盒。打开一看，是清淡的粥和半面流黄的煎蛋。

邱子轩坐下来，捧着热气腾腾的粥，五味杂陈。  
身体的脆弱与导致心理的脆弱，邱子轩眼里突然涌出两行令他自己都措手不及的泪水。

他想，夏宇豪依然是爱他的。

可即便如此，夏宇豪也照样拒绝一个处于发情期的邱子轩，拒绝他Omega的天性。

这比“夏宇豪对邱子轩只有源于Alpha本能的纯粹占有欲”，要更加残忍。


	4. Chapter 4

发情期结束，邱子轩回到学校，再见林肃就有些说不上来的尴尬。之前他是不知道林肃的心思，所以才能够与一个Alpha坦然相处。如今知道了，态度立马变得不一样。

邱子轩不明白林肃哪条弦搭错了。以世俗标准来衡量，他其实是一个非常失败的Omega：和前男友不清不楚，出过发情期事故，个人问题一团糟。最终邱子轩只能归因于林肃的职业病——这家伙本来就是因为避孕药才注意到他的。

可能林肃认为自己有义务去帮助陷入麻烦的Omega，像是什么骑士精神。

林肃却有点生气：“就算我是因为职业病才接近你，那我就不能在相处过程中爱上你了吗？邱子轩，这样就发我好人卡也太草率了吧！”

邱子轩扶了扶眼镜，丝毫不留情面：“你不觉得，这样就喜欢我，也很草率吗？”

“哪里草率！”林肃上前握住他的肩膀：“你这么好，喜欢你也太正常了吧！你成绩好，精通排球，性格温柔，为人冷静，长得好看个子还高。优点说起来三天三夜也数不完！”

“呃……”邱子轩拂掉他的手：“我没你说的这么好。”

“你有！”林肃坚定地我宣告：“总之，你值得更好的Alpha，值得全新的生活。你笑起来真的很好看，我不想再见你闷闷不乐的样子了。选我吧！如果你的ex还来骚扰你，我就帮你起诉他。”

其实自从上次发情期以来，三个星期，夏宇豪都没来“骚扰”过他了。

邱子轩恍了下神，林肃却误以为他正为自己的告白而动摇。他的手重新握上邱子轩的肩膀。这个Omega站在阳光下，从青青草地吹来的微风撩动了他的衣襟。

“邱子轩……”林肃喃喃。他被蛊惑了，他渐渐靠近身前的人，嘴唇微微张开。

“请你接受我吧……”

然而，就在这个吻快要落实的一瞬间，邱子轩突然偏开了头。与此同时，他身上平和安宁的气息变了。一道暴虐且充满独占欲的Alpha信息素猛地从邱子轩后颈腺体出现，对距离过近的林肃发出警告。

林肃瞪大眼睛，后退两步，不敢置信。

“你被标记了？”

可他立刻意识到不对：“等等……你有标记为什么还要独自度过发情期？是谁，那个‘学弟’？”

邱子轩捂住脸，只是摇头。夏宇豪突然爆发的信息素使他感到刺痛。

通常情况下，盘踞在Omega腺体里的标记信息素是具备保护性质的，能让Omega远离其他人的骚扰，使他们感到安心。

但这对邱子轩完全不起作用。

当年他被标记时情况特殊，夏宇豪留在他体内的这道信息素自然也不可能包含什么具有安抚作用的美好情绪。

恰恰相反，只会让邱子轩想起他被强迫打开的糟糕回忆。

林肃不敢再碰他，手足无措。邱子轩缓了口气，请求：“我想一个人静静。”

林肃抿抿唇。

“他对你不好，但我可以。”

“子轩，别让自己泥足深陷。一个糟糕的Alpha足以毁掉你的一生了！”

“只要你愿意，我帮你准备申请书和起诉材料，手术抹除标记。”

“……我等你的答复。”

直到林肃一步三回头地离开，邱子轩都没再说过一句话。他面色苍白，坐在操场边的阶梯上，夏宇豪的信息素过了很久才重又蛰伏起来。

疲惫感淹没了他。

其实林肃说的有道理，夏宇豪已经毁了他的两年光阴。

整整两年，每个月一次发情期，邱子轩自己都不知道是怎么熬过来的。发情期永远是他的耻辱，是密闭卧室里潮湿溽热不见光的秘密，而他甚至不能再使用抑制剂将这份羞耻压下去。

他只能一次又一次，直面西西弗斯式的痛苦，连逃避的权力也被剥夺。

如果可以，他设想过无数次，将那节承载发情期编码的基因挖出来，塞进瓶子，扔进最深的海沟。再不叫人看见，包括他自己。

回到家，已是霞光满天。

邱子轩收到了林肃的邮件，一堆表格打包发给他，里面甚至还包括手术注意事项。邱子轩抱着手提电脑浏览这些信息，看到关于追责那一节时，他的手机亮了。

是夏宇豪：“这段时间有门课要结，一直在赶报告。明天我去找你。”

邱子轩打字：“明天有事”。打完又删掉，视线停驻在电脑屏幕上，久久。

最后他答复：“你过来吧。”

夏宇豪回得很快，只有一个字：“好”。

邱子轩靠进柔软的沙发，闭上眼。

是时候结束了，这个标记本来就是一个错误。

第二天晚上，夏宇豪像往常一样到来。进门之后，他的信息素就释放出来，揽着邱子轩的腰想将他压在门板上。

邱子轩挣扎，薄怒：“等……等一下！”

时间再拖久一点，他就会被夏宇豪的信息素所俘虏。这就是标记带来的麻烦事之一：只要有一方想要，另一方基本不可能拒绝。

“我有事情要跟你说！”邱子轩的手臂横在两人之间，生生隔出一段距离。

夏宇豪停手了。邱子轩今晚有些不一样，以前他才不会主动开口，更别提有什么事要跟自己讲。

邱子轩将T恤领子扯回来，就刚刚那么一会儿，他牛仔裤的拉链都被夏宇豪扯开了。在心里暗骂一声，邱子轩连忙低头整理，没发现自己眼镜也歪了。

夏宇豪伸手，想为他扶正眼镜，邱子轩刚好抬起头。

他避开了，整个身体都往旁边躲了躲，好像夏宇豪是一个不太礼貌的陌生Alpha。

空气因此沉寂了两秒，直到邱子轩清了清嗓子。

“夏宇豪。”邱子轩开门见山：“我们取消标记吧。”

夏宇豪以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”

邱子轩平静地重复：“取消标记。”

“你要和我分手？！”夏宇豪突然扯着他的手腕将他用力拉进怀里，埋首嗅闻侧颈，紧张质问：“你有别的Alpha了？”

邱子轩快被他气笑，又实在笑不出来。

“首先，我们标记时就分手了吧？其次，没有什么别的Alpha，这只是我们两个人之间的问题。夏宇豪，我想要你取消标记。我受够和你绑定在一起的日子了！我也受够不能用抑制剂的发情期了——”

邱子轩哽了一下，将突然卡进嗓子里的哭腔咽下去。他用尽全身的自制力，再开口就又是那个冷静自持的邱子轩。

“请正视我的要求。”

夏宇豪完全不能接受，把邱子轩的手腕捏得咯吱响：“我们什么时候分手了？邱子轩，我标记你了。你是我的Omega，一直都是！”

“标记只是标记，不能代表任何事情。”

“标记是我们之间最紧密的连结！”

邱子轩冷冷道：“也是唯一的连结。”

夏宇豪咬牙，避开邱子轩的词锋：“你只能是我的。邱子轩，除非我死。”

长叹一口气，固执起来的夏宇豪简直让人无从下手。邱子轩烦躁地走开几步，又回来：“有意义吗？我问你，互相折磨有意义吗！”

夏宇豪不答。

“你明明憎恶我Omega的天性，却又利用我的天性，拿标记和信息素来掌控我，支配我。”邱子轩眸里泛起可疑的水光，声音沙哑：“夏宇豪！做人不能这么无耻！”

这一声不亚于当头棒喝。

夏宇豪愣在原地，欲言又止。

邱子轩深吸几口气，好不容易才压下胸中翻涌着的复杂情绪。他跌进沙发，身心俱疲，看也不看摇摇欲坠的夏宇豪一眼。

“如果你还是不肯取消标记，那请你离开。我不想看到你。”

夏宇豪梦游般打开门，走出去。晚风挟一股闷热暑气，蒙头罩脸。他回身，见邱子轩坐在小灯照不到的阴影中，取下眼镜如同取下坚硬的盔甲，头颅低垂。

这是一片非常柔软，非常疲惫，非常脆弱的剪影，正在默默忍受身体内部的雪崩。

于是，一阵突如其来的疼痛狠狠攥住了夏宇豪的心脏。他想起两年前的那个凌晨。当邱子轩眼角泛红，带着一身其他Alpha的信息素敲开他房门，也是这样的柔软，疲惫，脆弱且沉默不语。

夏宇豪很少去回想那一天的事情，出于自我保护，许多细节其实都不甚清晰。可就在这一秒，记忆如鲸浮出海面。邱子轩嘶哑的哭喊、信息素绝望的气味、破碎的眼神，还有听见那句：“我不要你的爱了”，之后一片空白的脸——忽然间纤毫毕现。

迟到两年的悲哀漫过夏宇豪的心脏，让他浑身发冷。这是第一次，他体内Alpha的部分安安静静，愤怒和独占欲如一堆熄灭的篝火。轻烟从中缓缓上升，潜伏太久的疼痛与柔情，升入他的双眼，凝成一片水光。

他想要拥邱子轩入怀，抚摸他的脊背，亲吻他的嘴角。

但他只是轻轻关上了门。

“咔哒”一声。


	5. Chapter 5

邱子轩咨询了申请手术的事项，从头到尾都由林肃跟进。由于他拒绝提供Alpha的资料，所以到取证阶段进展就比较缓慢了。

“按照现行法规，手术要获得双方同意才能做，除非你提供对方违反Omega保护法的证据。”林肃摆正桌上的材料：“你腺体里的标记信息素可以作为证据之一。但如果被判定为强迫性行为，O协办会自动介入，不是你说不追责就可以的。”

邱子轩摇头，拒绝了这项提议。

林肃也没生气，很专业地提出B方案：“Alpha拒绝履行标记Omega后的发情期义务，也是违反Omega保护法的行为。这一条遵循不告不理的原则，你放弃上诉，只申请手术也OK。但要证明你的确是自己度过了发情期，就比较困难了。”

邱子轩果断选择B方案，问：“要怎样才能证明？”

“嗯……”林肃摸摸下巴：“最好是让Alpha亲口承认啦，写个证明材料签个字。不过你那学弟对取消标记这么抵触，看来是指望不上了。然后就是体检。标记后的Omega长期独自度过发情期，体内激素水平会不一样，信息素状态也会不一样。但如果只有一两次，或者最近有在发情时和Alpha一起，那么体检就检查不出来了。”

邱子轩松口气，笃定道：“体检吧。”

林肃眉毛皱成一团：“都这么渣了你还不上诉噢？人也太好了吧！真是气死我。”

邱子轩笑了笑：“好聚好散啦。”

“哎……不过我就是喜欢你人好。”林肃收好那一堆表格和说明材料，笑盈盈地望着邱子轩：“简直就是我天菜。”

邱子轩被他看得不好意思，低头扶了扶眼镜，半天憋出一句：“对不起。”

林肃也不怎么失望，预料之中的回答。

“行啦，干嘛道歉。我喜欢你，你不喜欢我，你又没错。”林肃狡黠一笑：“不过哪天你要是能把‘对不起’改成‘我接受’就好了，嘿嘿。”

邱子轩正欲说话，被林肃叫停，第二句对不起硬生生卡在喉咙眼，快要噎死他。

“我就知道你又要说对不起！”林肃佯怒，手指点点他，道：“心里还喜欢那个学弟也不是你的错。更不需要道歉了好不好？Omega保护协会的第一要义是帮助你，而不是逼着你铜墙铁壁百毒不侵。每个人都有软肋，我理解的。我在O协干了两年，为情所困的Omega没见过一千也见过八百。你这算什么啊？况且，要是感情都能听从理智的调遣了——啧，我无法想象这会是一个多么无聊的世界。”

邱子轩露出一个真心实意的笑容，眼睛在镜片后弯成两道细细的月牙：“林肃，谢谢你。”

“嗯～～这句就好听多啦！”林肃拍拍他的肩：“别想太多。暂时不接受我也没关系，我们还是朋友嘛。我最开始认识你，就是希望你好。现在也一样。”

大学两年，林肃可能是邱子轩交到的第一个知心朋友。以往他纠结着和夏宇豪之间的事情，根本没这份心思也没这份精力，导致系里社团里都只是些泛泛之交。

“对了，材料交上去后，就可以先和老师们见一面。面对面谈一下会更好。你看周五晚上怎么样？一起吃顿饭。”

“不行哦，下周一我要考试，这段时间得抓紧复习。考完试再见行吗？”

“当然可以啊，到时候我通知你。”林肃长叹一口气，整个人趴在桌上：“怎么这么快就期末了啊？我有好几门课都还没来得及预习呢……”

邱子轩笑笑不说话，也实在是帮不了他，毕竟他们只有一门课是一起上的。

“一晃两个月都过去了。”林肃哀嚎过后就正经起来：“身体还好吧？”

“啊？啊……还好。”邱子轩反应过来他在问什么，便移开目光，不怎么想谈论自己的发情期。那次提前仿佛只是个意外，这两个月都规律得很，没什么特别。

平平静静的两个月，除了夏宇豪断断续续给他发过好几次信息。但邱子轩都没有打开看，直接删除了。

无论如何，他心意已决。

度过考试月，林肃果然约了O协的老师见面。邱子轩在学校附近的餐厅定了雅间，当天提前一小时去点菜。服务员是个Omega女孩，记着记着菜单，突然闻到一股香甜的信息素。她正疑惑，就见这位年轻的客人猛得站起身，椅子都“咣”一声砸倒在地。他神情惊喜不定，慌不择路地逃进雅间的盥洗室，立刻锁上门。

同是Omega，女孩明白过来就连忙上前拍门：“邱先生，邱先生您没事吧？我可以帮您通知您的Alpha过来！”

“不！”颤抖的声音从盥洗室传过来：“请帮我叫一辆出租车，我要回家。”

邱子轩缩在洗漱台前，完全没想到这个月发情期又会提前！打得他措手不及。

这是他第二次在公共场合突然进入发情期。邱子轩抱着自己的手臂，发情时勾人的信息素散发出浓烈的恐惧。

他不想被人看见自己屈服于Omega的原罪之下，他想回家。

门外的女孩本来还在犹豫要不要叫出租车，毕竟让一个处于发情期的Omega独自回家风险太高。万一出了什么事，她可担不起责任。等她意识到邱子轩信息素里的恐惧意味，里面的人又不再出声交流，便当机立断报告给前台，关上雅间的门，然后抄起邱子轩遗落在餐桌上的手机。

谢天谢地。邱子轩是这年头少有的，不设锁屏密码的那类人。

小姑娘翻开通讯录，第一个是：“a夏宇豪”。

夏宇豪接到电话的时候，人在酒吧买醉。

两个月零十七天。邱子轩不回短信，不接电话。夏宇豪也悄悄去邱子轩的学校蹲过人，却见他和一个Alpha一起走进教学楼。邱子轩笑笑的，时不时点点头，好像很赞同那个Alpha说的话。这两年，夏宇豪真的很少见邱子轩的笑。他站在树荫底下，看着邱子轩消失在楼梯拐角，没能迈出一步。

如果他的出现，让邱子轩嘴角的笑纹消失了怎么办？如果他一出现，邱子轩就要他取消标记可怎么办？

他嫉妒得发疯，可他不敢动。他不想取消和邱子轩之间的标记。

即使在他疯狂换交往对象，企图摆脱对邱子轩的痴迷时，他也没想过要取消标记。

邱子轩骂得对。他无耻。他一边憎恨邱子轩的本能，一边利用这本能，妄图从基因里咬死他的Omega，一辈子不松口。

他没资格要求邱子轩在发情期也只认准他一个。毕竟他自己也曾服膺于Alpha的领地意识，做出一堆混账事。

灵爱与本能的博弈是亘古难题，夏宇豪根本不可能找到答案。他曾经纠结于此，困惑、愤怒、无能为力。可当邱子轩终于决绝离开，他才发现他所追求的答案其实完全不重要。

夏宇豪只是一个凡人，邱子轩也只是一个凡人。凡人之爱，自然也是肉体凡胎。会受伤，会流血，会结疤，也会带着一身其他Alpha的信息素仍然哭喊着“我爱你”。

甚至，会消亡。

该如何疗愈他和邱子轩之间的这份血肉模糊的爱呢？

夏宇豪有点醉了，盯着眼前缤纷的色块。该怎么办呢？他想。然后色块变成了一张模糊的脸，夏宇豪一怔，是酒保。

“先生，您的手机在响。”酒保看向夏宇豪随手搁在吧台上的手机。

他愣愣地，跟着看过去，看到屏幕上“邱子轩”三个字，一秒清醒！

夏宇豪只用二十分钟前就赶到了餐厅，肺都快爆炸了。雅间里陪着的小姑娘本来还忐忑不安，见夏宇豪一脸焦急恐慌，信息素也充满保护欲，这才松口气，心想自己没找错人，连忙抽身。

夏宇豪尽力收敛自己的信息素，以免刺激到邱子轩，一边轻轻拍门：“子轩，子轩你怎么样？我带你回家。”

邱子轩原本脑子都要糊了，踩在完全进入发情期的边缘挣扎。但夏宇豪的声音顿时像桶冰水浇下来，浇得邱子轩一激灵。明明知道他进不来，还是往后缩了两步。

“夏……宇豪？”

“子轩！子轩你开门，我带你走。”夏宇豪急得手上用了几成力，把门拍得啪啪响。

邱子轩满面潮红，夏宇豪不自觉散发出的信息素虽然微弱，对他而言却像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他苦苦挣扎，抓住那条细细的蛛丝，几乎是在哀求：“请你离开……”

“子轩，我知道错了。”夏宇豪以为邱子轩还在生他气，所以才在发情期拒绝他的接近：“让我带你回家好不好？这次我不会丢下你一个人了。”

“不……”邱子轩快要无法思考了，他的声带不是他的，舌头也不是他的。潜意识里的恐惧张牙舞爪，趁人之危，撕开平静的海面。

“你不会想看见我发情期是什么样子！”邱子轩死死捏着洗漱台的边缘，突然喊出来：“我也不想让你看见！”

夏宇豪愣住了。也许现在的邱子轩自己都没意识到他说了些什么，但夏宇豪完全能明白。他心痛如绞，张着嘴好半天才找回自己的声音。

“不是这样的。子轩，不是的。”他继续扭着那个扭不动的门把手：“我没有因此厌恶你，我一直都爱你。我真的爱你。子轩，你信我！”

但里面不再有回音了。

夏宇豪急得不行，退开两步强行踹门。盥洗室的门板本来就薄，还不是木头的，真被夏宇豪几下给踹开了。

邱子轩就屈膝靠在洗漱台前，抱着自己的手臂，整个人都没力气再说话。

夏宇豪冲进去，单膝跪地，捧着邱子轩热烫的脸，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。邱子轩发出一声低吟，双手挂住夏宇豪的衣领，好像拿不定主意是推还是拉。

夏宇豪将他打横抱起来，走出雅间。小姑娘已经叫了出租车，探头一看，业务很熟练：“夏先生，我记下你的电话号码了。要赔。”

夏宇豪连连点头，抱着邱子轩钻进出租车。为了避免被邱子轩带入被动发情，夏宇豪还抽空吞了两粒Alpha抑制剂。

然后他的信息素就坚定地、温柔地、充满保护欲地，将邱子轩完全罩了起来。邱子轩在他怀里挣动，眉头紧蹙，始终没有让自己真正滑进发情期的深渊。他知道抱着他的事夏宇豪，围绕他的是夏宇豪的信息素，所以他更不敢放松，撑得骨头都酸疼起来。


	6. Chapter 6

好不容易撑到家。

夏宇豪将邱子轩放到床上，忍不住俯身吻他额头，又吻他眉骨。邱子轩弓着背往后缩，嗫嚅道：“你走……”

他还记着体检的事。如果让夏宇豪留下，体检就做不成了。

夏宇豪坚持：“子轩，我错了。让我帮你好不好？”

邱子轩仍是摇头，整个人缩进被子里，不再看他。

夏宇豪深吸口气，没办法。他又不能利用发情期来硬的，这样只会让子轩恨他。可叫他就这么离开，他又不放心。

发情期来的突然，又提前了！子轩肯定什么都没准备好。现在他根本连走路的力气都没有，怎么把发情期熬过去？

想了想，夏宇豪拍拍被子里的人，说：“等我一下”。然后就开始在邱子轩的卧室里翻箱倒柜。

虽然夏宇豪是个Alpha，但该懂的他都懂。一般而言，Omega的卧室里总会备一两个具有信息素抚慰功能的小道具，发情期专用。因为光靠自己会熬得很辛苦。

然而，夏宇豪快把天花板都翻过来了，就是没见道具的影子。

他回到床边：“子轩，你把道具放在哪里？”

邱子轩的声音迟疑地从被子底下传出来：“没有……没有这种东西。”

“我只是想帮你……”

“真的没有，”他的嗓音像是滴着水：“我不想用那些……我不想要发情期……”

邱子轩感到自己快要撑不住了，连柔软的床单接触到皮肤都成为一种折磨。他的五感模糊成一片，只有Alpha的信息素突然无比鲜明。

隔着一层薄被，勾引着他。

想要。邱子轩的手紧紧抓着被子，要把这层阻碍掀开。

想要。Omega的信息素饱满欲滴，如果实熟透，微微裂开一道甜美的缝隙。

夏宇豪本来坐在床沿，眼睁睁看着邱子轩掀开被子，双眼迷蒙，撑起上半身又倒进他怀里。

下意识地，夏宇豪的手臂搂住他，又条件反射地松开。他想起邱子轩是不乐意的，邱子轩在赶他走。

可现在不要他走的也是邱子轩。

皮肤火热的Omega坐在他腰间，无意识地扭动身体往他怀里钻。手臂也搂住了夏宇豪的脖子，脸颊在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，声音又黏又软地祈求：“给我……给我……”

夏宇豪从来没见过这样的邱子轩。他取下邱子轩的眼镜，试探着放出更多一点信息素，在他脸颊边亲了亲，邱子轩的腰就软了。

夏宇豪狠狠咽了口唾沫。

如果不是事先吞了两粒抑制剂，他肯定早就把持不住了。

“子轩，我……”夏宇豪话说到一半，被邱子轩堵住了嘴。邱子轩的舌尖在他唇上描摹，然后含住他的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻咬着，酥酥痒痒。当夏宇豪忍不住回应他时，邱子轩喉间发出一声欢喜的呜咽，就像一只饿了很久的猫，突然吃到罐头。

夏宇豪吮着他的舌尖，将他缓缓放倒在床上。邱子轩突然极其依恋他，怎么都不放手，四肢并用攀在他身上。夏宇豪只好一只手撑住身体，一只手去解邱子轩身上的衣服。简单的T恤和长裤，折腾了近十分钟才搞定。他的手掌抚上邱子轩光裸的身体，亲吻他敏感的侧颈，把人又亲又摸弄得浑身发软再也勾不住自己，这才连忙直起身，飞速褪下碍事的衣服。

两人的肌肤终于贴合在一起，邱子轩发出一声满足的喟叹。夏宇豪摸到他身下，烫软的的穴口热情吸附着他的指尖，有体液一波波涌出来，打湿了床单，根本不需要再润滑。但夏宇豪还是先伸进一指，仔仔细细扩张一边。邱子轩的生殖腔不算深，他摸得熟透，轻而易举便找到那处缝隙按压。邱子轩呻吟出声，腰在夏宇豪掌中弓起颤抖，牛皮糖似的，好像咬一口能拉出很长的丝。

夏宇豪便弯下腰，埋首在他挺起来的腰腹间舔吻。舌尖若即若离，虎牙轻轻磕碰，顺着人鱼线留下一道湿漉漉的印迹。邱子轩的头蹭来蹭去去，鬓发湿透，双手勾不住夏宇豪便只好揪着枕套床单揉捏。当夏宇豪一口含住他身前硬涨的性器，还来不及有什么动作，邱子轩便突然去了。精液射在夏宇豪的嘴里，被他咕咚一声全部吞进喉咙。

但这种程度显然无法满足发情期的Omega。邱子轩很快从使他双目放空的小小高潮中回来，双腿缠上夏宇豪的腰，哼哼唧唧：“结……”

他想要夏宇豪进来。

“子轩。”夏宇豪不是不想进，是不敢进：“你明天会后悔的……”

邱子轩哪里听得进去，他只知道他的Alpha还不肯满足他。本来混沌的意识莫名涌出一股难言的悲伤，邱子轩轻轻叫着：“夏宇豪，夏宇豪……”泪水从他微阖的眼里流出来。

夏宇豪被他吓一跳，又是亲他眼角又是吻他胸口，不住回应：“我在，我在。”终于下定决心，扶着邱子轩的腰，慢慢挺进去。

“呜……好舒服……”

邱子轩从他甫一进入就舒服得不行，骨头都被磨酥了，丰沛的体液从生殖腔涌出，浇淋在夏宇豪的性器顶端。夏宇豪咬着牙忍耐逞凶的欲望，在邱子轩甬道里抽插了好几个来回，才轻柔又坚定地扣开已经准备完全的生殖腔。和平日里不同，那处缝隙不再紧紧闭合了，反而微微张开，入口处肌肉松软，让夏宇豪轻易就进到底。

邱子轩哭喊出来，手臂抬起，是一个索求拥抱的姿势。夏宇豪干脆将他的双腿杠到肩上，俯身引导邱子轩环住他的脖子，一边密密吻他，一边挺腰肏干。

汗水从他鼻尖滴落，落在邱子轩的唇上，被猩红舌尖舔进嘴里。夏宇豪呼吸一滞，性器又涨大几分，逼出邱子轩一声难耐的鼻音。

“嗯……嗯啊，快……”

邱子轩只觉从未如此舒爽过，令人心安的信息素始终流淌在他身侧，他的Alpha每一次动作都带来销魂蚀骨的快感。他的嘴角勾起，呻吟着夏宇豪的名字，挺直脖子去够夏宇豪的嘴唇。

夏宇豪本来在埋头苦干，唇上猝不及防迎来一片柔软，又一片柔软。邱子轩环着他的脖子，表情沉醉，努力啄吻他的嘴唇。

就像以前一样。

就像那件事发生前一样。

夏宇豪心中霎时酸软，吸了吸鼻子，用力回吻。  
他开始后悔吃抑制剂了。邱子轩向他完全敞开的模样，是一个好到不真实的梦境。如果不是在发情期，那他只能得到一张偏开的，冷淡的侧脸。  
夏宇豪连眼睛都舍不得眨，恨不能将邱子轩的每根头发都刻进心里。

他深入他，深入到一个Omega最隐秘脆弱的地方。他将在那里成结，用信息素和Alpha的力量带给他极乐与高潮。他将在那里射精，生命的种子深深播撒进Omega的体内，把两人的基因死死锁在一起。

但他离这个Omega又很远。

远到触不及他的心。

不够，永远不够。夏宇豪抱住邱子轩的身体，汗如雨下。他想回到邱子轩的胸腹间，重新成为那根缺失的肋骨。他无法离开他，不能失去他，和他在一起的日子永远都不够。

可即使是在激烈的性爱中，夏宇豪也清醒地认识到：明天，他就会失去这个Omega。

他的Omega，他的邱子轩，其实并不想要他。

他希望“明天”永远不要到来。

虽然明天终将到来。

是邱子轩先醒的。

他第一反应是舒服。晨光熹微，透过窗帘缝隙，将房间罩上一层朦胧的光纱。他身体的每一寸都仿佛学会了呼吸，完全放松，像是荡漾在水波里。

但这种难得的惬意很快就被打破了。邱子轩意识到，有人将自己抱在怀中。等再想起他昨晚是怎么缠着夏宇豪不放——邱子轩白了脸，立刻从他臂弯里挣出来。

这么大动静，夏宇豪也醒了。两人四目相对，表情复杂，都没说话。

然后邱子轩开始左右摸他的眼镜。夏宇豪撑起上半身，从枕头底下摸出来，递给他。戴上眼镜，邱子轩也拾回了自己的冷静，说声：“我去洗漱”，就匆匆下了床。夏宇豪也起身，从衣柜里翻出一套衣服换上。

他想好了，做好了决定。

不亚于背水一战，拼死一搏。

而邱子轩把自己关在浴室，打开手机，跳出十几条未接来电提醒，全是林肃的。

头疼。邱子轩深吸一口气，拨回去，林肃立马就接了。

“我知道了，餐厅服务员跟我说了。”林肃的声音听起来很疲惫，好像一夜都没睡。“你怎么样？还好吗？”

“我……”邱子轩咬咬唇：“体检做不了了。”

“我也猜到了。”林肃安抚道：“你那里现在应该也很乱，等见面再说吧。没事，子轩，我们还有其他方案。”

“嗯，谢谢你。请帮我向O协的老师致歉，害他白跑一趟了。”

“放心，我都知道。”林肃听起来轻松许多：“有事就给我打电话。”

邱子轩挂掉电话，心不在焉地洗澡刷牙。林肃说的其它方案，其实他都不愿意。如今看来，只能把底牌摊开给夏宇豪，劝他主动取消标记了。

想着想着，眼前蓦然出现昨夜的画面。夏宇豪的眼神很温柔，亲吻也很温柔。

邱子轩摇摇头，将发情期的荒唐赶出脑海。

打理完，他拉开门，就见夏宇豪杵在门口。

然后夏宇豪抱住了他，抱了个满怀。

“子轩，我们重新开始好不好？”

邱子轩叹口气，正要说话，就感觉夏宇豪的手指摸到了他后颈腺体。

“我是认真的。”夏宇豪说的很轻，但每个字都掷地有声。

他的手指抚摸那个深深的牙印，腺体里盘踞的信息素是他的一部分，散溢的气息不怎么美好。

作为标记的主人，要取消掉它轻而易举。但夏宇豪的手指颤抖，全身颤抖，埋首在邱子轩的侧颈，眼泪便流进邱子轩的颈窝。

那道顽固的信息素在夏宇豪苍白的指尖消失了。

邱子轩浑身一震，有什么抽离了他，轻松又怅然若失。等他意识到发生了什么，夏宇豪已经松开他，像一个等待审判的俘虏，双眼湿润红肿，站在他面前。

——“现在，我们可以重新开始了吗？”

夏宇豪看着邱子轩。

邱子轩也看着夏宇豪。

太阳自楼宇间完全升起。盛大灿烂的光辉透过云层，透过候鸟的双翼，透过玻璃幕墙，照进这个小小的，平平无奇的房间里。

Alpha和Omega的影子重叠在一起。

“明天”，是新的一天。


End file.
